(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to chiropractic, and more particular to a chiropractic device for relaxing spine and assisting spine rehabilitation and correction.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Modern people suffer many civil diseases due to bad living habits, lack of exercise, faulty postures, etc. Among them, the deformation of the vertebral column, scoliosis, etc. are common ones. These diseases often cause significant pain and therefore there are many chiropractors and various assistive spine correction and rehabilitation devices. These assistive devices often provide hanging or pulling mechanisms for relaxing the vertebraes. For example, R.O.C. Taiwan Patent No. M461418 teaches a spinal correction device where a user's head is dragged and pulled while the user is seated so as to achieve correction by reducing and relieving the pressure on an upper section of the spine. This kind of treatments, regardless of whether the user is seated or laid down, has to be adapted to apply a different force (including gravity) in accordance with individual user's symptom (e.g., whether scoliosis has already occurred) and endurance. Usually repeated or incremental tests have to be conducted so as to determine a right degree of force. This process usually takes a long time and the effect is not obvious. Too hard a pulling may even lead to secondary damage. Therefore R.O.C. Taiwan Patent No. 527917 teaches a spinal correction rack where a user lies on a number of lateral beams running across a pair of frames, and magnetic elements and rubber sleeves are integrated. This teaching relies on the user's weight as correction force and the spinal correction is mainly provided by the protruding rubber sleeves and magnetic elements. It usually requires experienced technical persons to adjust or arrange the protruding rubber sleeves and magnetic elements. Otherwise the spinal correction is not easy to achieve. This is because the spine runs in an indented middle part of the back. Without appropriate support, spinal correction is of limited effect. Considering that scoliosis is so common to modern people, especially office workers, who fail to maintain an upright posture, cross their legs, or slouch in the chair while spend too much time sitting. Without appropriate correction, deformation and damage to the spine or even hip joint is possible. The main cause is that the spine is not well treated. Therefore, a simple and convenient spinal assistive device without relying on experienced personnel would be of urgent need to modern people's lives and health.